Chipmunk Style
by RhulainTheCheetahwolf
Summary: You know how cute it is to hear your favorite theme songs in Chipmunks Style on YouTube? Well, I wouldn't think Shadow would?


Chipmunk Style

One beautiful cool Saturday afternoon, I was just relaxing out side on my open air patio with my laptop listen to game theme songs on YouTube. (A/N: The songs that iTunes should have, but they don't. BOO XP) Just expecting another quiet day.

Me- Live and learn… from the works of yesterday… live and learn… if you beg or if you can borrow…

Yet, from the bushes beside the patio, three pair of eyes looks on in darkness, waiting as they view my spotted tail in anticipation

Me- You may never find your (As I am distracted with the music they strike!)

wa-AAY!!

Something had just moved my tail. I took of the headphones I was wearing to look behind me only to see nothing but my grass lawn, the path and the forest beyond.

Me- Huh?! (After looking around I look down to see my tail shaking on it's own.) Weird *Sweatdrop* (I then lift my tail up to see three small chipmunks, in colored sweaters, one in green, one in blue and one in red with an 'A' on the back. And three names came to mind.) Alvin, Simon, Theodore? What are you doing?

The boys look up at me, frantically looking around for something. What were they afraid of?

Simon- Hiding!

Me- I can see that, but from who?

Alvin- That crazy psycho!

Me- *Sweatdrop* There are millions of psychos in this world. You'll have to be more specific.

Theodore- That old black and red hedgehog!

Me- Shadow…? Well considering his history he is technically old. Anyway, what did you three do this time?

Alvin- That's just it! We didn't do anything to him.

Simon- He just thinks we did.

Me- What do you mean?

Theodore- Too late here he comes! Hide.

In the distance I could see a black blob coming closer. The boys then ducked down into my tail.

Me- Hey! That's tickling me.

Theodore- Shh!

Alvin- Just pretend we're not here.

Me- I'll try… (I put my headphone back on and looked back on my laptop screen.) Live and learn, hanging on the edge of tomorrow, (A familiar black spiked head comes up behind me and moves his hand to the headphone cord to pull it off.) live and learn from the works of yesterday--Hey!!

I turn around to face an irate Ultimate life form.

Shadow- Where are they?!

Me- Where are who? Can't anyone be more specific?

Shadow- The rodents!

Me- I'm looking at one.

Shadow- Very funny. I mean the chipmunks.

Me- Alvin and his Bros.? Sorry, Shadow but I've been listening to songs from YouTube all day.

Shadow- Blasted website.

Me- How can you say that?

Shadow- Because those little runts used it to humiliate me.

Me- How so?

Shadow- …Not saying.

Me- -_-U Fine… Sorry Shadow I hadn't heard them around here.

During our conduct a strand of my tail fur was tickling Alvin's nose until he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Alvin- Achoo!

My tail moved up a little and startled both myself and Shadow. He looked down. (Dun, dun, dun.)

Simon- Alvin! Opps.

Alvin- Quiet, Simon.

Shadow then reached down grabbed my tail end and yanked it up hard revealing the boys and giving me a very painful experience.

Shadow- Aha!

Me- YEOOOOOOW!!!!

The boys shook in fear at the killer intent Shadow was radiating.

Shadow- Gotya, you little--!

Me- SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG! (But with my killer intent and with my fire bending surrounding me (A/N: My OC can manipulate elements; I don't know what else to call it.) Even Shadow froze in fear.) If don't let go of my tail right now I'll send you to China through the ground! (Immediately Shadow let go of my tail in shock. As soon as I put aide to my tail I Confronted to boys.) Now what is this all about?

Shadow- Those runts altered my theme without my permission.

Me- Your theme?

Simon- He heard his theme song, "I Am," on YouTube in chipmunk style.

Me- That's what almost got my tail pulled out of it's socket?!

Shadow- O_OU Well, it's my theme. They should have used it.

Theodore- But we didn't even sing it.

Alvin- Yeah!

Shadow- Liars!

Theodore- Meanie!

Shadow- Runts!

Simon- Psychopath!

Shadow- Pipsqueaks!

Alvin- Space reject!!

Shadow- Why you--!!

Me- ENOUGH!!

I altered an earth stalagmite in-between Shadow and the Chipmunks.

Boys- O_OU

Me- Boys on the table, Shadow sit.

I create a stone chair beside him.

Shadow- Don't treat like--!

Me- I said SIT! (Shadow sits down as the boys sat on my table and I sat back down, irately, on my patio chair.) Good, now Shadow you're overreacting, those are just modified songs made by other people from the original to make it sound like the boys sang it. It's for entertainment, nothing more.

Shadow- But…

Me- Let me finish! You must apologize to the boys for your negative actions.

Shadow- Do I have…(I gave a stern look.) Fine… Sorry.

Alvin- HA! In your--

Me- You boys have to apologize to Shadow for your insults.

Boys- But…(Stern look.) Sorry Shadow.

I smile and feeling better, especially when the pain in my tail is finally gone.

Me- Good, now lets not have this happen again.

(KABOOM) A load sound come from a distance.

Me- What was that?

????- Arrrrrgghhhh! Chipmunks!!!!

With that voice Alvin suddenly looks apprehensive.

Alvin- Oops, forgot about that cherry bomb prank. Run!!!

With that the boys took off leaving both myself and Shadow to look at them going in confusion, until a red blob comes up fast only to see Knuckles, with his irritated scowl, dripping wet with water. Just what did Alvin put that cherry bomb? Maybe I don't want to know.

Knuckles- Where are the Chipmunks??!!

Me- At least someone is more specific.

Shadow- That way…(Quickly Knuckles runs past us and Shadow looks up at me.) So… Buy you lunch? You know for…

Me- Love to.

Yep, just another, maybe not so quiet day.


End file.
